Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for various kinds of equipments such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because the liquid crystal display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has also been used in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a car navigation device and a game player.
In recent years, ODF (One Drop Fill) method is put in practical use as one of the techniques of forming a liquid crystal display panel. In such ODF method, a seal material is formed so that a closed loop may be formed. When the seal material is provided by a process which draws from a starting portion to terminal portion, it is required that the seal material may not be disconnected between the starting portion and terminal portion.